Silver Rain
by bluesootsprite
Summary: Being the new girl at High School was always hard but being a mutant at High School is even more difficult. When Alice meets Wanda and Peter Maximoff she finally has the chance to finally meet other mutants and discover what exactly it is to be mutant and proud. (Quicksilver/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. I went to go see the new X-Men movie and I fell in love with Quicksilver who is awesome. so please leave comments and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men (if I did I would be ecstatic but sadly it is not to be)**

* * *

"Just typical" I mumbled as the relentless rain pounded on my blue polka dot umbrella. I knew this would happen it always happens when I was nervous or upset. I am a mutant the next stage in evolution. My mutation was the manipulation of water. It was a pretty cool mutation to be honest it made swimming a lot more fun anyway but where there is a good side there can surely be a bad side such as making it rain when my emotions are strong and actually changing into water itself.

"It's a fresh start for all of us Alice" my mum had optimistically spoken this morning as she unpacked the worn cardboard boxes in our living room. Fresh start was one way to look at it; now that we are thousands of miles away from our old home in Britain.

I walked a bit faster. I really didn't want to be late on my first day. My green rain boots pounded the pavement defending my jeans from most of the water. I just hoped my cream long sleeved shirt was safe from the rain the last thing I needed was a see through shirt. I hadn't exactly dressed to impress but then again I never really looked too deeply into my looks. I've always considered myself to be pretty average Brown Hair, Pale skin with a sprinkle of freckles on my nose, Ocean blue eyes hidden behind a pair of thick framed black glasses and tall thin body. I was a magnet for bullying if my mutation alone didn't cause the mean comments my geeky exterior undoubtedly did encourage certain awkwardness in my later years.

When I finally spotted the building I was stunned. It was massive but then again most things in America seemed larger; with an overall rectangular shape and grey tint to the structure, obviously priding itself with practicality over appeal. I finally made it inside the building to escape from the weathers firm grasp but where I had presumed it was the front entrance in actuality found myself in an empty dark room instead.

"Um hello?" I questioned my voice bouncing off the vast walls. When I got no answer I started to worry.

"Dammit you had one job Alice don't get lost and what did you do get lost!" I vented to myself as I tried to find my way to the exit, stumbling blindly.

I suddenly paused when I heard a whoosh of something glide past me.

This is it. This is how it happens in the movies isn't it? The girl walks into abandoned room and is killed by an axe wielding maniac. If I die I won't be able to watch the next episode of Doctor Who!

"Erm Hello?" I repeated.

No, no, no, this can't be happening! I don't want to die; there is so much I still want to do! If I was ever to die, I always imagined it to be more as me being an old, single, crazy cat lady surrounded by literature and outfits for my cats.

The whooshing noise came closer this time causing me to stumble back and fall onto the cold hard ground.

"You're pretty clumsy aren't you?" questioned a voice from the shadows.

It sounded like a teenage boy probably trying to pull a prank on me.

With bruised pride and a strong feeling of irritation I brandished my umbrella towards where I thought the figure was stood.

"Well I think you would fall over too if someone pushed you in the dark"

"I barely brushed you" he responded as the lights flickered on allowing me to see the cause of my embarrassment. What met my eyes was completely unexpected. A boy about my age was slouching in front of me with silver converse, a Pink Floyd T-shirt, black jacket, jeans and...silver hair?

His smirk snapped me out of my thoughts I've met this type of guy before; arrogance rolled of him in waves.

"Am I meant to feel threatened?" He grinned, gesturing to my raised umbrella.

"Yes, be very afraid. I-" I started, only to be interrupted by the silver haired teenager.

"Anyway, I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" he asked energetically.

He sure was weird he seemed like he had just drank 100 cups of coffee and couldn't keep still, it made me uneasy. I ignored his question and got up off the floor; my pale skin now flushed with a tomato hue and picked up the books that had fallen out of my bag.

"Well you're obviously new if I have never seen you before and the whole Mary Poppins accent thing you've got going on but the real question is what are you doing here? Seems kind of suspicious to me" he continued completely oblivious to the fact that I was now slowly edging my way to the exit.

So close nearly there just a little bit further and I'm free from this psychopath.

"Hey,where are you going?" he questioned when I was a few centimetres from the exit.

"Um so yeah it was nice to meet you but I really have to be going now so um yeah..." I trailed off while fleeing from the room before he could quickly speak. Note to self the main entrance is on the east side of the school not the west.

When I glanced back at the half open door and the teenager was gone. He really was weird but at least he didn't seem like an axe wielding murderer.

I quickly glanced at my watch typical I was late.

* * *

**A/N: Update 31/05/2014 - Thank you I really appreciate your feedback and I have made the appropriate editorials.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi Everyone I'm really flattered by all of the positive feedback I have been receiving about my Fanfiction I will try and add a new chapter once a week but with the holidays coming up I might be able to upload more often. I just thought I would say that this story is set before days of future past so it is before Peter breaks into the Pentagon - I'm hoping to introduce that into later chapters.**

* * *

"Okay get it together Alice you can do this" I mumbled to myself as I entered the correct reception office. The room had soft cream walls and was lined with an array of potted plants and brown chairs. I quickly made my way over to the main desk where a pleasant looking woman in her 40's sat.

"Hi I'm Alice Liddel I'm new" I spoke in a composed voice (which was rather impressive to say I was ready to run home to my books and music)

"Liddel?" the old woman questioned with a blank gaze her watery eyes looked even larger in her bottle glasses.

My reaction was simply to stare at the woman in an uncomfortable silence while tugging at the sleeves of my shirt.

Yes my mum and dad had quite the humour when I was born 'let's name her after Alice in Alice in wonderland the last name is close enough already' they had chuckled together both sharing a strong love for the book and strong disregard to my future reputation. Thanks a lot mum and dad as if I wasn't awkward enough.

"Oh! Here you are Alice" the woman proclaimed as she placed a yellow folder on the desk. The thudding of the document snapping me out of my thoughts and I focused my attention back on the woman.

"In here you will find your timetable, locker key and free notebook"

"Thanks"

As I walked down the hallway I glanced at my timetable. Right so I missed my first lesson running into that boy. He was actually kind of cute when I thought about it, if only he could change his attitude. Anyway focus Alice English was my next lesson (which was a relief as I have always found English to be one of my easier subjects).I quickly made my way to the appropriate room and knocked on the thick wooden door.

"Come in" spoke the voice of a woman who I presumed would be my teacher.

Upon entering the room I felt the suffocating weight of 27 pairs of eyes on me so to avoid the heated stares I focused on the teacher.

She was quite young about 30 and pretty with red hair in a loose bun, pale skin, brown eyes behind rectangular red glasses and lips glossed with a soft crimson. She was wearing a traditional grey pencil skirt with a cream blouse which showed her thin frame.

"h-hi I'm Alice Liddel the new student" I spoke quietly internally cursing my stuttering. Smooth Alice smooth.

"Aah yes hello I am Mrs Smith, I hope you enjoy your first day please take a seat next to Miss Maximoff please" she spoke gently gesturing to a desk next to a girl with long coffee hair and warm cobalt eyes.

I awkwardly squeezed past the tables to get to the empty desk next to the girl (probably hitting a couple of people slightly with my wet umbrella). The sound of the my chair scraping echoed throughout the classroom, making the silence even more noticeable which in turn increased my nervousness as I eagerly sat down.

Once continued with her lesson I preoccupied with getting out my notebook and pen.

"Hi" a whisper came from my right side causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. Turning to face the individual it was the girl with the brown hair, what was it? Maximom, Maxifomm...Maximoff that's it! Hell yeah! Score one for Alice.

The girl continued to stare at me expectantly.

"Oh yeah hi!" I whispered back.

"I'm Wanda"

"I'm Alice"

"As you can see on the board..." continued effectively ending mine and Wanda's brief introduction but Wanda's friendly smile was enough to confirm that she was a friendly individual who made me feel comfortable.

As the lesson proceeded I kept getting the feeling of being watched, as inconspicuously as I could I scanned the classroom for the possible culprit my eyes finally meeting with a pair of chocolate eyes. It was the silver haired boy from earlier, my face flushed in recollection of what had transpired earlier. His reaction of course was to do that stupid grin of his and even wink at me making me blush harder, turn back around and try and focus on the teacher. Luckily Wanda hadn't noticed the cause of my distress.

Once the lesson was over the harsh sound of the bell signalled our dinner period.

"Do you wanna have dinner with me Alice?" questioned a hopeful looking Wanda as we stood in the hallway.

"Sure I-" I started only to be interrupted by a group of thin girls in hot pants, each covered in half a tonne of make-up and pink tops.

"Who would want to have dinner with you? Freak" spat one of the girls who I could only presume to be their leader.

I glanced back at Wanda worriedly who glared intensely at the real life Barbie doll. Wow if looks could kill.

"Back off Brittany" spoke Wanda a fire burning in her eyes, even her clenched fists seemed to glow with a tint of red.

The blonde ignored Wanda and turned her attention to me her eyes evaluating my body and simple attire. Crap. I'm rubbish in these situations and I was about to be ripped to shreds.

She opened her mouth, no doubt in preparation to say an insult about my glasses.

"Hey new girl why don't you have dinner with us?" she enquired confidently flashing me a blinding white smile. There it was the insult I was waiting for, typical she would go for my glass...wait what? Where was the insult?

I glanced in surprise at the girl and then at Wanda who simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"Erm no thank you, I'm going to have dinner with Wanda but thanks" I spoke firmly hoping my politeness would not soften the blow to their ego's

"Whatever it's your loss anyway, just a little piece of advice, people who are friends with Wanda tend to disappear" the girl declared snottily flipping her hair in the process.

Disappear? What did she mean by that I turned my gaze from the evil blonde to face Wanda once more. What I saw surprised me. Instead of seeing a fiery brunette, she had become quieter and had drawn within herself.

"I'm still going to stick with Wanda" I spoke more firmly my eyes meeting Brittany's in unspoken challenge a surge of protectiveness rushing through me.

The blonde merely snorted in disgust and muttered "geek" while striding off with her gang of look-a-likes.

"Thanks you didn't have to do that you know?" spoke Wanda who seemed to have come back to herself.

"I know I wanted to" I replied

"Thanks" she grinned at me

"But what I'm really curious about..." I spoke which caused worry to momentarily flash across her face.

"Was how could she even move her lips with all of that make-up on?" I finished grinning.

We both burst into giggles and I knew that I and Wanda were going to be good friends.

As we walked to the cafeteria neither of us noticed the silver haired, brown eyed boy watching us from the lockers.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for your support. All of your reviews, follows and favourites mean a lot to me :) and I also really appreciate the constructive criticism which I will try and encourage in my chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter yay! I'm glad I'm managing to upload a chapter once a week as my life is pretty crazy at the moment with you know typical teenage stuff, Learning how to drive, exams and friends birthdays but hey! Anyway another chapter I hope you enjoy it and I truly appreciate any feedback.**

* * *

Wanda was quite simply a wonderful friend. She was thoughtful, loyal, and sweet but like any human she did have her flaws. One of them was her short temper which I had discovered earlier when we faced against Barbie and her gang. What I couldn't understand was why she had no other friends? People looked at Wanda with this look of loathing and detestation which I didn't understand; shouldn't those types of gazes be directed at those who lacked the compassion to appreciate individuals, such as Barbie and her gang? Either way Wanda was greatly disliked for a reason I had yet to discover.

Wanda seemed to have calmed down since earlier as her eyes no longer seemed to lustre with anger. What I also discovered about Wanda was her have a unique fashion style as I observed her in the cafeteria. A black dress adorned her body to her knees, black pumps on her tiny feet and red bangles on her wrists. Yupp she's pretty unique.

"So whats your favourite colour?" I questioned while chewing on my delectable ham sandwich.

"That's a bit random" replied Wanda who was now opening a packet of Oreo's.

"I know but I want to find out more about you" I replied while observing the busy cafeteria, luckily we had managed to grab a secluded table in the corner of the room where we wouldn't be bothered by airhead individuals.

"Red" spoke Wanda who was now offering me an Oreo from her seemingly unlimited stash from her bag.

"What about you?" she inquired.

"Blue"

"Awesome, so do you have any pets?" she asked in return

"Yeah I have a cat he's about 5 years old now"

"Aw cute what's he called?"

"Captain Von Trapp" I relied hesitantly while chanting the quote 'please don't think I'm weird' in my head twenty times.

Her reaction was better than I expected as after a moment she started giggling her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Best. Name. For. A. Cat. Ever. It wasn't inspired at all by 'The Sound of Music' was it?" she questioned through giggles.

"No not at all" I answered sarcastically while I chuckled myself.

"Anyway, what about you? Any pets?" I questioned once the laughter subsided.

"Nah, we once had a dog but i think my brother traumatised it into an early grave with one too many of his other enthusiastic walks slash runs."

"Oh god the poor dog" I whispered, slightly worried about the way in which she spoke that sentence in such a positive light.

"Nah, don't think of it like that, the dog loved it really. It was permanently glued to Pietro's side"

"Oh well that's okay then...wait you have a brother?" I questioned now curious towards her family life.

"Yupp technically he's my twin"

"Awesome do you have any other siblings?"

"I have a younger stepsister Ana, she's seven, she's currently going through her obsessive princess phase at the moment. She's always wearing her Sleeping Beauty dress." Wanda chuckled the fondness for her sister shining through her words.

"Aw that's adorable. I've always wanted a sibling"

"No you don't, even though I love my siblings, they do drive me crazy at times"

"Fair enough but I guess it's always interesting at your house then"

"Yeah Ana's cute when she wants to play princess and Pietro can have his sweet moments I guess, but when they get mischievous no one can stop them." She shrugged

"Does he go here then, your brother that is?"

"Yeah he was in our English class" she replied breezily while glancing at the clock which would all too soon signal the end of our dinner.

I tried to imagine a male version of Wanda. He probably had Brown hair and Blue eyes. I tried to recall an individual close to them characteristics from our English class but sharp ringing the bell interrupted my thoughts.

"Well I'll see you around Wanda" I spoke as I gathered my things and went to locate the Literature classroom.

"Sure bye!" she spoke happiness dancing in her eyes.

As I made my way into the small classroom I quickly got distracted by the plain text book on my desk.

I could tell that the book had been used many times as the cover was pale; the corners of the blue book were peeling and the faded text was barely legible.

'Pride and Prejudice'

Hell yeah, only one of my favourite books!

"Hey Poppins" spoke a laid back all too familiar voice next to me.

I glanced through my brown bangs to my right to see that the silver haired boy from this morning had taken up residence in the once empty seat next to mine. As expected he was lounging back in the chair with his arms crossed behind his head and a smug grin on his face.

"I'm not Poppins! My name is Alice" I declared angrily at him my hand now twitching for my umbrella so I could beat the smirk off his face. Wow that was dark. Clearly Wanda was rubbing off on me more than I had realised.

"Okay okay" he exclaimed his hands now up in front of him in defence.

"Anyway who are you?" I questioned curious about the boy that seemed to sneak up on me everywhere.

"I'm Peter"

I was about to answer back when the teacher entered the room.

"Okay class, today we are starting on a new book 'Pride and Prejudice'. The book itself is a charming classic and is loved by many so I hope you will all learn to love it as much as I do." The busty blonde woman chuckled.

I glanced to Peter and wasn't surprised to find that he was once again slouching in boredom looking like he would rather be anywhere but here. He didn't seem the type to appreciate good literature but the type to play countless arcade games.

"...For the year you will be assigned a partner of whom you will do various projects with which will contribute greatly to your overall mark so..."

Bring it on! My love for Pride and Prejudice is strong enough for me to work on my own.

"...okay partners will be James and Selene, Molly and Hannah..."

I wonder if I will be able to write about character profiles. That would be great Elizabeth is amazing so strong and independent I wish I was more like her.

"...Miranda and Tom, John and Nathan..."

Don't even get me started on Mr. Darcy. What I wouldn't do for a piece of his Pemberley. If you know what I mean. Mental Wink.

"...Peter and Alice..."

And then I can- wait? Peter!

"What!" I yelped out loud gathering stares from my fellow classmates.

"Is there a problem Miss Liddel?" enquired the teacher with a raised eyebrow and her mouth stretched into an amused grin fading her wrinkles slightly.

"Erm no it thou- just... I...N-no miss" I stuttered as I quickly turned beet red as the class giggled and whispered at my expense.

Oh god this is so embarrassing. That's when I started to feel the all too familiar sensation. My right arm started to tingle and had the sensation as though my muscles where turning soft and relaxed. Dammit! Not here! Not now! I knew the reason as to why this was happening. I wasn't in control, I was upset and humiliated by my own embarrassment; this apparently was a big enough crack for my mutation to sliver through.

Glancing back down at my arm again I noticed it had now turned into water and I was able to now see the table through it. Calm down that's the key. I glanced round the room the class had stopped their ridicule and now focused on the teacher.

As if by a miracle my arm started to turn back to normal with every deep intake of breath. Once it was completely back to its original form I sagged into my chair and once more checked to see if anyone had seen. Thankfully all of my classmates seemed to have missed my little breakdown but I was sadly not spared from a set of chocolate brown eyes.

When I turned my gaze to Peter I found he was not looking at the teacher but instead at my arm in fascination before glancing at me his eyes wide.

He Knew.

* * *

**A/N:Thank you again for your amazing support I really appreciate you taking the time to read, follow, favourite and review my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone this chapter is later than normal as it was father's day Sunday and my dad passed away 3 months ago so it's been pretty tough and I haven't wanted to write some rubbish just to say I uploaded on a Monday. I think from now on I will upload on a Wednesday as I am only at college for half a day.**

**I would just like to take a moment to really thank you all for giving me such support for my story ( it fills me with lots of fuzzy feels ) so thank you:**

**Dustfinger's cheering section****, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x****, Chocoegg333 , loki's misstress****, snowfiregirl21****, HeavensWeatherHellsCompany****, Superdani4Ever****, Dream01****, Imatyourdoor , i88****, beachchick3****, cumberwookie , Claire , Nadja , NerdyOwlLover****, Song-of-a-Curlew****, Red red red ribbon****, formerlyknownasyay****, ivyknightfire****, Stinker126 , Nellychick123****, JustAnExperiment****, Evansbabe , amber , cryo247****, HalloweenBarbie ****and The Lord of Insomnia**

**And also thank you to all of you who do not review but follow and favourite my story I really appreciate it! :)****  
**

* * *

When class ended I hurried out of the classroom as quickly as my feet would carry me. I had to get away from him. As I pushed past the students who were making their way to their last lesson I heard the distant call of Peter behind me, quickening my pace I rounded round the corner of the hallway and bumped into a figure and fell heavily the floor my books flying everywhere along with my beloved umbrella.

Blinking back tears I turned my watery gaze upwards to see who I had bumped into only to find a looming male figure. Crap this is all I needed, more stress.

"Watch where you're going loser" the deep snide voice spoke.

Through further scrutiny the boy was only about an inch or two taller than Peter and had a complete aura of hatred and pompous attitude about him.

"I'm s-sorry I..." I hiccupped

"Tch whatever loser" he snidely remarked as he looked down his nose at me with harsh green eyes. Repetition of the same insult. Impressive.

I hated that look. The look that made me feel like nothing more than dirt scraped off a shoe.i wanted to defend myself.i wanted to fight but years of torment for being different has knocked my confidence.i started to pick up the study books off the ground, my beautiful copy of 'The Hobbit' had landed close to the strangers feet and I quickly went to grab it when his hand snatched it out of my reach.

"Whats this?" he questioned as he turned my beloved book roughly in his hands his sharp eyes scanning the cover. I quickly stood up, brushed my knees of any lint and extended my hand forward to hopefully receive my book.

"Give me that back" I demanded finding some strength from the anger that consumed me from his rough handling of my book.

"Maybe I'll keep it since you and that weirdo where being mean to my girlfriend" he declared malicious intent rolling off him in waves.

"Give it back" I repeated my patience wearing thin. The book meant a lot to me, my grandma had bought me that book before she died and she always did remind me of Bilbo with her adventurous stories.

"Why should I?" he questioned a smug smile adorning his features

My only reaction was to glare at him as I barely took notice of the water pipes that started to vibrate as the liquid thrashed around inside them like untamed lions. It was reacting to my fury.

"Or you'll have me to deal with" a deep voice spoke behind me.

I quickly whirled around and nearly hit my nose into Peter's chest by how close he was standing, thankfully through my surprise the pipes had stopped rattling with my rage and I noticed that the hallway had cleared and was now empty.

Glancing at the silver haired boys face I observed his nonchalant look. Why was he here? Why is he defending me when he clearly doesn't like me?

You could have cut the tension with a knife. I tried to put some space between myself and Peter but between getting closer to the literature hater or Peter I knew who I was going to choose.

"Stay out of this" the book stealer grumbled glaring at peter.

The testosterone was thick as Peter's smug smile only seemed to make the stare off more intense as the boy reciprocated Peter's heated stare.

I shuffled to Peters side so I wouldn't be in-between their glares and focused on my beloved book in the bullies hand.

"Give me the book Brad" Peter spoke in an almost exasperated tone, almost like this was a regular occurrence for Peter.

"Come and get it" Brad taunted bulking his chest out like a proud peacock, obviously itching for a good brawl.

"Well okay then" Peter chuckled grinning at the prospect of a challenge.

Okay I really don't want to try and drag Peter's cold, dead and bloodied body back home to his mum and explain what happened...I could always put him in the school freezer. Good plan.

Before I could even suggest to Peter that he didn't have to get involved a blur of grey rushed up to Brad and knocked him over and appeared back in front of me.

"I believe this is yours Poppins" he grinned extending his arm forwards with my beloved book in his hands.

"Errrrr" I started unable to comprehend what had just happened. My mouth hung open like a goldfish and my stare was blankly on Peters face.

This is going to sound really stupid in my head but...Peter ran up to Brad, got my book back, knocked him over and made his way back to me. All in a time bracket of about 2 seconds.

"Screw you Peter!" shouted Brad from his position on the floor

"You're such a freak!" he yelled as he quickly ran away.

The silence was deafening.

"You're-" I managed to get out

"Like you, yeah cool huh" he spoke still holding my book out to me.

I hesitantly grabbed my book and cradled it close to my chest.

"Erm Thank you"

"No problem"

I carried on staring at him for a few minutes.

"So...you're a teleporter" I questioned

"Nope super speed, it's pretty cool" he answered smugly.

"Aren't you worried if Brad tells someone?"

"What's the point no one would believe him"

I hit him on the arm with one of my text books.

"Ow what was that for!" he questioned pouting slightly as he rubbed his arm.

"That's for being arrogant, just because you think you can just go around flaunting off your powers and think everyone is going to turn a blind eye doesn't mean you can put other people like us in danger!"

"Okay, okay... where was that confidence of yours earlier when you where facing off against Brad"

"You hadn't my stole my book"

"What's so special about it anyway" he questioned quirking an eyebrow.

I quickly glanced at my feet my shyness coming back.

"My grandma gave it to me when I was little; I-it's something to remember her by"

"Oh" he replied his eyes taking a softer tone.

Noticing my sombre mood he swiftly changed the subject.

"So what's your power then?" he spoke a mischievous tone to his voice.

"Water Manipulation" I replied hesitantly. I hadn't met a mutant like me before so this was all new to me but kind of exciting.

"Awesome, can you show me something!"

"No we are in the middle of school!"

"So?"

"So, anyone could spot us"

"Please" he said trying to give me the puppy dog eyes.

"No" I firmly spoke that trick was so not working on me but I will admit it was pretty good.

"And anyway you kinda saw me do something earlier with my arm in class" I spoke hoping to satisfy his curiosity.

"Yeah what happened back there I thought you just said it was water manipulation?"

"I can turn my body into water also but so far I can only turn parts of my body if I'm really focusing or I get stressed"

"Wow that kinda sucks if you've gotta stay calm"

"Yeah it's like the weather, I can't control the weather at all but sometimes it reacts to my emotions"

"Well that explains the thunderstorm this morning"

"Anyway do you have any side effects with your mutation?"

"Nope I've pretty much perfected my mutation" he declared smugly the usual arrogance creeping back in.

"Oh well were not all as perfect as you are" I deadpanned

"I know it's a hard life being as wonderful as I am" he spoke winking at me.

"Whoa slow down there anymore complements and you might not fit through the door with your large head" I grinned a light blush on my cheeks. Damn his charm, luckily his arrogance evened it out.

"Ha-ha don't worry Poppins I can take care of myself" he teased as he started to walk away.

"See you tomorrow" he spoke.

I simply squeezed my books closer to myself and focused on his back.

"See you tomorrow" I repeated

"Oh and Poppins?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Try not to fall on your ass anymore today"

With that comment my anger returned quickly but before I could shout a comeback he had gone. Sighing I looked down at 'The Hobbit' and noticed a piece of paper wedged in it, cautiously I pulled it out.

It read: _712-853-925_

Great he was arrogant and a flirt.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again everyone I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello sorry I'm a bit late with this update yet again I was super busy but I have now broken off for my summer holidays which now last a glorious 8 weeks so yay. I recently went to see the movie the fault in our stars and I really enjoyed it I still prefer the book a smidge more but it was still awesome and tear jerking. **

**Anyway thank you again for all of your lovely reviews and I am feeling better now. So thank you Superdani4Ever , SkyeBird128, guests, Goddes of Mischief, cumberwookie, vampirebitten, The Lord of Insomnia****for reviewing and to all of you who have favourite , followed or simply read this story.**

* * *

When I finally got home (I got lost in one of the neighbourhoods leading me to be guided by a sweet old lady who wore way too much pink for her own good), I sank into one of the brown sofa chairs in our cream and yellow living room and exhaled deeply. So my first day of school was not exactly how I expected it that's for sure. "At least I made a friend" I mumbled to myself as I wiped my glasses on my shirt as the fleeting image of the brown haired girl flashed in my mind.

"Hi mum" I called as she started to enter the living room. She had obviously been baking with flour smudged on her green and cream apron which hugged her thin frame.

"Hi Alice" mum replied smiling at me in welcome while wiping her white hands on a green towel.

"How was your first day of school" she questioned sitting down on the sofa chair opposite me.

"It was...eventful" I spoke carefully. Eventful was certainly one word for it. Noticing my reluctant summary of my day she arched a delicate blonde eyebrow.

"So did you make any new friends?" she questioned looking at me hopefully.

"Yes I did actually a girl named Wanda"

"That's great sweetie what is she like?"

"Well she's pretty, she loves musicals like me and she is also really smart"

"That's great I'm glad you've made a friend, feel free to invite her round for tea one night" my mum cheerfully spoke her brown eyes bright with happiness.

"Thanks mum" I giggled. It was always comforting to know I wasn't a complete social fail like usual.

"How did you handle your...you know" she spoke softly now looking at my features closely.

"It went fine thanks mum" I lied, my chuckles falling out of my mouth like a robot.

Mum had never really taken to my mutation. I always had this feeling that my mum wanted me to be more girly, outgoing and basically normal with a hint of Barbie or at least a mini version of her. I had inherited most of my dad's genes with the same brown hair, blue eyes and generally similar personality. Mum was always more willowy and graceful with perfect model like features and petite frame where I was more lanky and awkward.

When I focused back on mum I noticed that her face had taken on a more mischievous expression.

"Erm mum?" I questioned nervously. Oh no this couldn't be good.

"So did you see any cute boys?"

There it was the question I had hoped to avoid. I tried to contemplate the question where there any cute boys? The day had been so stressful I hardly had time to look at boys and even if I did have time to look at boys my natural shyness would kick in and I would avoid them like the plague.

What about peter? The small voice in my head spoke.

Sure he was cute but his arrogance and cocky attitude didn't set well with me.

"No, you know me mum I don't really go out of my way to look at boys"

"I just don't understand why you don't have a boyfriend"

"Boy's aren't into smart girl's girl's they prefer beautiful super skinny girls who don't know who J.R.R Tolkien is"

"You're pretty"

"You're my mum you're meant to say I'm pretty" I pouted as I gathered my stuff to head upstairs to my room.

* * *

The evening flew by quickly and our routine hadn't been disrupted at all, even though we where now in America. Mum would make tea; Dad would get in from work a tired but pleasant smile on his face, we would talk about our days and then I would retire to my room to read or do homework.

I still hadn't got use to the hot weather here.

It had been great relief to me when I sorted through the boxes in my cream coloured room I had found my short pyjama set that where covered in 101 Dalmatians.

What? I liked the movie okay?

I leaned back on my bed and glanced around my room. It was still in need of an Alice touch. The cream walls and cream carpet reminded me too much of a clinical hospital. The only thing that was colourful was my blue bedding that seemed out of place in the clinical environment. I glanced at the brown boxes that were scattered around my room and my motivation disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Tomorrow" I promised.

I reached for 'The Hobbit' which rested on the only piece of furniture I had managed to get out this morning. The oak bedside table looked quite lonely with only a cream lamp and a half eaten Twinkie sitting upon it.

When I opened the book the familiar paper wedge fell out.

_712-853-925_

"No way" I grumbled shoving the paper under my lamp. Out of sight. Out of mind.

Trying to drive my thoughts away from the silver haired boy my eyes focused more on the book in my hands.

_"Now you are in for it at last, Bilbo Baggins," he said to himself. "You went and put your foot right in it that night of the party, and now you have got to pull it out and pay for it! Dear me, what a fool I was and am!" said the least Tookish part of him. "I have absolutely no use for dragon-guarded treasures, and the whole lot could stay here for ever, if only I could wake up and find this beastly tunnel was my own front-hall at home!"_

Had I put my foot in it with Peter? Should I have confirmed his suspicions of my mutation or let him think it was a trick of the light. I could sympathise with Bilbo where I and he clearly enjoyed the comforts of home Peter seemed more like a rowdy dwarf who loved the thrill of adventure and getting caught.

The mental image of a short peter covered in multiple furs and long braided silver hair was enough to make me giggle. Where I'm sure I would look fabulous with big hairy feet.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for this kind of short chapter I have been super busy with university visits and socialising but now I'm off I should be able to write more easily.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello just a quick note to say I won't be uploading a chapter for a bit as I am on holiday in my country's capital London! So I will be busy seeing Wicked and going to the awesome anime shop Tokyo Toys (hopefully to find more cosplay to create a female Kakashi cosplay) so no chapter for a bit.**

**Thank you T (Guest) and Just Watch Me Fly who both enjoyed imagining Peter as a dwarf (which I have to agree would be a sight indeed) and also to Lord Of Insomnia and Silver who is looking forward to seeing the Maximoff sibling connection. Thank you again for the continued support for my story and I am very happy that it has reached 74 favourites and 161 follows so thanks you are all amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find myself being crushed and suffocated by a mass of black fur. After a few seconds of trying to pry the weight off my face I succeeded and threw the demon onto my lap.

'Meow' the little demon spoke drawling out the call as he made himself more comfortable in my lap.

"Oh so you decided to turn up did you captain?" I teased poking him in the stomach

His reaction was to just stare at me with lazy green eyes.

"You failed in suffocating me" I reminded him as I reached to scratch behind his ears.

He simply purred and stretched his body further on my blue bedding crushing my legs like the diva he was.

I glanced at my cream clock that was laid on top of one of my many boxes.

7:00

"Well I guess I better get my butt moving" I mumbled shoving a disgruntled Von Trapp off my body.

This led him to throw me look of disgust as he moved his podgy body off my bed and wobbled down the stairs with a tail in the air.

I quickly got washed and dressed in a simple outfit of bell bottom jeans and a ruffled cream blouse and carefully placed my black framed glasses on top of my freckle splattered button nose.

I grabbed the time table from my bag and quickly skimmed the day's events. The day seemed pretty mundane until my blue eyes stopped on the last lesson of the day.

P.E – Swimming 2:00 – 3:00

Okay as long as I stay in control everything should be okay and anyway I love swimming.

I swiftly dug through the boxes in my room managing to find my light blue swimsuit and I stuffed it into my bag as I started to walk downstairs.

"Morning squirt" Dad chuckled from his seat I glanced up at him he was reading the paper with a cup of tea in front of him.

"Morning Dad" I grinned as I grabbed some cereal off the top and sat down at the table.

"Sleep well?" he inquired taking a sip of his tea.

"Like a log" I mumbled through a mouthful of Lucky Charms.

"Don't talk with your mouthful Alice it's not lady like" Mum chastised while placing a cup of tea in front of me.

"But I don't want to be a lady..." I grumbled as I glanced at dad who flicked his paper down to send me a good natured wink his blue eyes twinkling.

"Anyway thanks" I grumbled as I drank the tea which soothed my parched throat.

"Ah she's fine aren't you squirt?" Dad chuckled as he turned a page in the paper.

"Yupp" I grinned as I grabbed my bag and quickly kissed mum and dad on the cheek.

"Love you both, bye!" I spoke loudly as I shoved on my black pumps and left the house.

* * *

Since I knew the route easier with it being my second day, I managed to get to school quickly and not bump into any silver haired boys.

"Alice!" I heard someone shout behind me.

Turning around I came face to face with a flushed Wanda who had obviously ran to catch up with me.

"Hi Wanda" I smiled at the girl who now grinned at me.

"Ready for another long day at school" she grinned at me her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Yeah I guess" I spoke while shrugging. Well it couldn't be any worse than it was yesterday.

The day did go a lot smoother than yesterday overall. I and Wanda got closer as we discovered more about each other. It turns out that Wanda can play the violin which is pretty impressive and when she was little she and her brother use to play fight, he knocked her by accident on a chair leaving her to have a faint scar on her lip.

I didn't have any musical prowess; unless you counted awful singing in the shower or any cool scar or sibling stories. I did have artistic skills though and I also had funny moments with my friends back in Britain.

Even though I and Wanda seemed quite the opposite we did share strong love in other aspects such as the same music, films and literature. I managed to make her laugh and she would always make me more curious. Wanda always had this sophisticated air around her and power. People still avoided me and Wanda for some reason, their judgemental eyes would scorn Wanda and simply move past me like I was an invisible entity.

* * *

I didn't have literature today so I succeeded in managing to avoid any confrontation with Peter even though I felt his stare when I was near him. When 2:00 finally came around I was pretty relaxed and comfortable with my new schedule and lessons.

"Dammit I left my swimsuit in my locker" grumbled and irritated looking Wanda.

"Do you want me to walk back with you?"

"No no you go on ahead I won't be long I'll run back and get it"

"Okay but I don't even know where-" I started as I glanced at the now shrinking speck that was Wanda in the distance. Well she moved quickly.

"-the pool is?" finished a smug male voice.

.no! I tilted my head to the right to see that Peter had now taken up residence where Wanda once stood.

"I think I can find my way there" I replied hoping to try and dissuade him from being near me longer than he should.

"What kind of a friend would I be if I let you get lost?"

"I wasn't aware we where friends" I deadpanned

"Ouch" he chuckled

"Any what-"I started

"-Swimming should be easy for you shouldn't it? You know with that mutation of yours and all. I mean swimming isn't a strong suit of mine but when I really get swimming boy do I go fast. I mean you might go fast as well, with the whole water manipulation thing you've got going-"

I quickly stopped his caffeinated rant by quickly clamping my hand over his mouth and shoving him into a nearby broom closet.

"What did I say about talking about our mutations in public" I whispered to him angrily.

The shock which had been on his face before when I shoved him into the cupboard quickly left his face and he prised my hand off his mouth the familiar air of arrogance surrounding him once more.

"Wow I didn't think you where that kind of girl Poppins"

"What now!" I whispered angrily, what was this idiot going on about now? I swear he had the attention span of a 5 year old.

"Broom closet, Kinky"

Suddenly I felt like 100 degrees.

"Pervert" I hissed as I whacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow" he grumbled "I'm not the one being the pervert here, you're the one who dragged me in this closet to corrupt me" he sighed rolling his eyes for dramatic tone as he leaned against the wall and put a hand to his head.

"Trust me you're already corrupted enough"

"Are you sure? Maybe we could double check" he chuckled waggling his eyebrows at me.

"I swear to god I will hit you with this broom if you don't stop with the innuendoes!" I growled and gestured to a broom which lay rejected at my feet I was quickly going a deeper red. I was rubbish when it came to the whole opposite gender and sex references. I guess it's either a British thing or just my general lack of communication with the male gender...probably a mixture of both.

Just as Peter was about to reply the door started to open and the sudden light made my eyes blurry.

"Alice?"

"Wanda?"

Well crap this might raise a few questions.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm back London was great. Sorry about the late chapter I did write it about a week ago but my stupid computer lost it so I have had to re-write it. So through re writing and being generally busy seeing friends and doing an 8 mile charity walk I haven't had time to upload it. Quick question has anyone seen How to Train Your Dragon 2 and Marvels Guardians of the Galaxy? they were both amazing!**

**Anyway...Onward to another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

* * *

Wanda's face was one of complete surprise her brown eyes where wide in shock as her hand remained in the position it had been in when she had grasped the handle of the broom cupboard.

Just Typical, I finally make a friend and now she will be under the impression that I drag random boys into closets to get up close and personal with them.

Wanda's stunned expression didn't give me much comfort and neither did Peter, who simply had his hands in his pockets, standing close to me with his chest close to my back while a smug smile adorned his features.

"Wanda this is not what it looks like" I gestured towards the smug silver haired boy behind me.

Wanda's expression changed from one of shock to serious evaluation.

Well...Crumbs.

"Well you see - I was just walking and - He started talking – embarrassing - broom closet – pervert – door - you" I babbled incoherently trying to tame the intensity of Wanda's stare.

I suddenly felt the unexpected weight of Peters arm on my shoulders.

"Hey sis" he nodded towards Wanda.

Wait Sis...as in Sister?

"You two are siblings?" I questioned my eyes flickering between them.

"Why are you such a pain? I met Alice first and just like a shiny new toy you try and take her away" snapped Wanda with such a strong surge of aggression it would of surely scared an Orc Away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" grinned Peter.

"Wait...you said your brother was called Pietro?" I questioned Wanda.

This gained her attention and her eyes became softer and less sharp.

"Yeah that's him" she spoke, her gaze returning Peter...or Pietro...or whatever. I might just call him Pedro from now on to stop the confusion.

"You know how much I hate that name sis" he grumbled.

"I thought you said you were twins?" I pointed out with curiosity.

I had only known Wanda for a bit and already she was confusing me.

"Probably our dad was some crazy Spanish with a sombrero and a torero to boot" Peter mumbled quickly under his breath while looking at the floor in his forehead furrowed in deep thought.

"Yeah fraternal" replied Wanda who now had one hand on her hip and had a curious look upon her face.

"So what are you two doing in here anyway" she quizzed temper subsiding.

"Making out" "Talking" Peter and I spoke simultaneously.

I attempted to hit him on the shoulder but due to his super speed he quickly made his way next to Wanda completely dodging my hit.

"Keep an eye on this one sis she's a bad influence" Peter spoke cockily his posture now more slouched as he shoved his hands into his jeans.

What happened next also shocked me into disbelief. A orb of red suddenly formed in Wanda's hand and launched itself at Peters backside

"Get moving Pietro" she growled at the silver haired boy who had managed to also dodge the red orb.

"Okay okay love you too sis" he sighed dramatically as he turned to leave but not before smirking at me.

"Later, Poppins"

I of course had ignored the use of the nickname and had fixated my stare on Wanda's hand. So Wanda was a mutant too, well she must be a mutant, no normal human can shoot orbs out of their hands. My eyes then moved to the scorch mark on the floor in the hallway, the only evidence that what I saw actually happened.

"Sorry about him, he can be such a pain at times" Wanda chuckled trying to diffuse the tension.

"You're a mutant" I stated quietly searching her eyes for the truth.

"Um, yeah" she spoke her body language taking on a more slouched and defeated look.

"Look I know what you're going to say, me and my brother are freaks and that it's not natural and blah blah blah" she spoke her face becoming redder.

"But if you think you can judge us have another thing coming! I thought you would be differen-"

Well this is bad. I could quickly tell that Wanda's blood pressure was rising with her temper as the chocolate haired girl presumed the worse.

I need to stop her before her powers get out of control.

"W-Wanda" I tried to interrupt.

"No I know what you are all like you and-"she continued her rant completely blind to the red glow that was starting to surround her body.

Well if needs must. Ignoring her ranting I reached for my bottle of water in my bag and opened it.

I hope this doesn't make her angrier and she zaps me like a fly.

I swiftly checked the hallway for any individuals to find that it was indeed empty and I thrust my hand towards the angry girl in front of me splashing her cherry red face with peach flavoured water.

_Drip Drip Drip_

Well that certainly got her attention I noted as the glow disappeared. I quickly steeled myself for her lashing back at me but was met with Wanda's shocked eyes staring at me through dripping mahogany locks.

"Ha-ha well funny thing really, mutations...they happen to the most unsuspecting of individuals" I spoke awkwardly.

Wanda continued to express no other emotion other than shock.

"Ta – Dah! Water manipulation!" I announced with mini jazz hands to diffuse the tension.

Suddenly Wanda walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I knew it! I knew you were different" she squealed squeezing me tightly, crushing my vital organs.

"Wanda" I yelped as I felt the air leave my lungs.

"This is amazing, finally another mutant other than my annoying brother" she happily giggled.

"Wanda you're crushing me" I whimpered as I used up my last bit of oxygen on my plea.

"Oopsie sorry" she spoke Releasing me as I gulped down air.

"So..." I murmured regaining my relaxed stance.

"So..." she grinned

"Friends and mutant buddies now" she giggled punching me lightly on the arm her ruby bangles tinkling with the movement.

"Sure" I giggled receiving the friendly punch.

I guess there are so few of us...Mutants that is, that we have to stick together. Wanda, Peter and I we were all different from everyone else. Not in the angst teenage way where you have separate social groups such as the Goths, nerds, jocks and the plastics. No, our differences lied in our very DNA. Would we strive to be accepted? Or would we put ourselves apart from the regular human species?

"Sorry for overreacting earlier" Wanda mumbled staring at the ground while using her hands to wring her hair of water.

"Don't worry about it" I replied glancing at the clock in the hallway while putting my bottle away.

"I smell of peaches" she stated wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah sorry about that" I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it; I was the one glowing like a lava lamp a few minutes ago" she shrugged nonchalantly placing the bag strap which had slipped off her shoulder back into place.

"Anyway we better get heading to class we're already about twenty minutes late" I spoke quickly. The last thing I needed was for me to miss another class. I had never missed a class back at home; in fact when I was younger I got an award complete with a little plastic trophy for my attendance at school. I think the certificate is now on the fridge along with a ton of other awards for English competitions and spelling quizzes.

"We better get moving then" she agreed as she led me in the direction to the pool.

"So how did you meet Pietro then" she spoke curiously as we quickly marched down the hall.

"I bumped into him on my first day and he was being a twit"

"Sounds like Pietro"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the continued support of my story, you guys are all awesome.**


End file.
